


White Christmas

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Boston Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for butterfly</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for butterfly

 

 

Alan's hands are cold, the kind of cold that pinches his skin, sends pain echoing through his joints when he's foolish enough to use them. Winter has come late to Boston-waylaid in the Midwest, detained, perhaps, by airport security-and he takes a certain amount of comfort in the air's newfound crispness.

At the office that day, Shirley plopped a hefty stack of papers on his desk. He ran a thumb along its edge, in the manner of a crook ascertaining that all the unmarked, non-sequential bills are there.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"No," he said to her retreating back. "So kind of you to ask."

When she returned to his office-poked her head in, actually, as though to venture further would only invite trouble-it was to the sight of half a hefty stack of papers, read and analyzed, and roughly a dozen paper snowflakes, each of them unique. Each of them bearing a portion of a complex, intricate contract that would need to be reprinted.

Shirley smiled in that special way that meant she wanted to kill him.

Alan buries his hands deep in his pockets. A white Christmas is out of the question this year, but he has more important, more impossible things to dream of.

 


End file.
